Learning Backwards
by Yobster29
Summary: Team 7 has to learn how to ride bikes. Needless to say, it doesn't go as well as planned. Sasunaru, mention Kakairu, Sasunaru Lime. Little, itty bitty fluff...


**Warnings:** Yaoi, OOC, Fluffiness

**Disclaimer:** ZOMG if I owned Naruto then they would sing like the Chipmunks about their Yaoi love for each other!!

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu, hint of KakaIru

**Inspiration for this Fic:** I was sitting backwards on a bike in front of my lil sis' school waiting for her and some kid was like, "That's not how you ride a bike!" So I said "I bet you Naruto doesn't know how to ride one either! But he's an ace ninja!" And the kid was like "..." So yeah...I got inspired!

**Learning Backwards**

According to Kakashi-sensei, every ninja should know three things: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. And on top of this it is a universally known rule that every one should know how to ride a bike.

They don't just come up with sayings about things for no reason, you know. They don't say "It's as easy as memorizing the alphabet backwards" do they? No. They say "It's as easy as riding a bike."

So, naturally, if riding this bike thing was so easy as to have an entire sentence wordly known about it, then his team should be able to conquer it - no sweat.

He did not figure into his madness that the bike didn't stand on it's own. And he hadn't thought that it would take a jounin and two genin to keep one genin (the smallest of them all) from riding his bike off a cliff.

Not once had the thought run through his mind that Sasuke would get pissed at the bike and set it on fire.

And he sure as hell hadn't expected Sakura to crunch it up. The bikes didn't even look like they could bend that way...

"All right, that's enough for today. We'll pick it up again tomorrow. Maybe." Kakashi said and poofed off to complain to a certain chounin who'd suggested bikes in the first place.

This left Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto standing together in the valley they had been practicing in. None of them had considered concrete for a training ground for this particular type of training, but that was probably because none of them had ever seen bikes before either.

"I'm going home. See you tomorrow, Sasuke! Bye Naruto." Sakura waved and walked off to her house. She'd been practicing acting more mature lately, to see if Sasuke would notice. But when she looked back at her teammates only Naruto was waving good bye. She sighed to herself, "Maybe tomorrow."

Left alone, Sasuke and Naruto turned to face their bikes once again. Naruto had a Subrosa Pandora Pro with a metallic orange frame. Granted you couldn't really see the frame anymore since it was covered in mud, dirt, and something else that he wasn't entirely sure of. He'd have to get Sasuke to touch it later and see if it was safe.

Sasuke was looking at his Integral Belair 07 with it's classic blue frame and...well... to be honest there wasn't much else left of Sasuke's bike other than the frame and seat. The tires had blown up and the handle bars were in a tree somewhere.

The brunette kicked a foot at the dirt next to his heap of metal and scoffed.

"What a waste of time. What did we learn today?" He turned to his blonde friend who shrugged, still staring at the bike lying on it's side in front of him.

"It could be useful someday, you never know." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's uncharacteristic compliance to their strange sensei's training methods.

"When the fuck could this be useful? If we have to run away from enemy ninja - who, by the way, are faster than cheetahs - we're not going to stop, turn around and say 'Wait a minute, I forgot my bike!'." Rolling his eyes, Sasuke went to retrieve his handle bars from the tree.

Naruto, however, continued to stare at his bike in amazement. He walked forward, picked it up, and sat on it. His hands were on the handle bars and he was just sitting there with is face scrunched up uncomfortably.

Sasuke came back to see his friend squirming around on the bike and moaning whenever it didn't feel right. The Uchiha looked away quickly, checked his nose for evidence of his less than holy thoughts, then continued on his way over to Naruto who raised his head to greet Sasuke then returned to his squirming.

"It doesn't feel right, Sasuke." If Sasuke weren't such a trained ninja, he would have been the color of sharingan all over.

"What doesn't feel right?" He asked, trying to see what Naruto was doing wrong. He couldn't see anything. The blone's hands were where Kakashi-sensei said to put them and as far as Sasuke could tell Naruto's butt was on the seat...

Oh.

My.

God.

"It doesn't feel right on the seat. Am I doing something wrong?" Naruto squirmed again, trying to get his body comfortable on the bike. Sasuke really did blush this time.

"No, you're not doing anything wrong." Sasuke turned his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. While Naruto was oblivious to what his problem was it was all to plain to Sasuke. "Um, Naruto. What are you thinking about?"

Naruto's cheeks turned a suspicious color of red before he ducked his head and mumbled something. Sasuke asked him to repeat himself smirking with new found self confidence. Maybe Naruto was thinking about...

"I'm, well... I'm just thinking about um...ya know. Stuff." Naruto put his head back down after saying this. It wasn't really a confession, but the lack of eye contact was enough for Sasuke to confirm his suspicions.

"Naruto, try sitting backwards on the bike. Maybe it'll feel better." Sasuke helped Naruto spin around and lean his back on the handle bars. His feet were on either side of the bike keeping it standing and he sighed in relief.

"Yeah, your right. That feels great." Opening his eyes, Naruto looked over at Sasuke and frowned. "But how am I going to ride it like this?"

Again, Sasuke thanked himself for his mass ninja concealing skills. Otherwise he'd never be able to hide his thoughts from anyone.

"I'll help you." Sasuke walked around to the back of the bike then, remembering the handle bars in his hand he threw them aside and straddled the back tire. Naruto blushed deeper.

"How are you going to help me?" He asked. Sasuke grinned like a predator who just spotted his prey.

"I'll sit on you and ride." Inwardly, the Uchiha congratulated himself on using such an obvious sexual innuendo around Naruto and not pouncing the boy.

"O-Okay." Naruto swallowed. This was just Sasuke after all. He wouldn't do anything bad to Naruto no matter how badly he wanted to.

Right?

Don't answer that.

Sasuke lifted himself up so he could sit in Naruto's lap on the seat. Since the blonde was backwards on the bike this meant that they would be _very_ close.

Not that Sasuke would have it any other way.

He put both hands on either side of Naruto and grabbed the handle bars. Since he was sitting on the other ninja he could feel Naruto's problem from before through their pants. The blonde had been too naive to realize that he was hard and that's why the seat was uncomfortable. And while it had been receding when Naruto turned around, as soon as Sasuke had stepped over that tire all the blood flew straight back down to his member. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

Bad mistake. Sasuke was on top of him. Literally. This deep breath only hightened his awareness of the boy. It almost felt like he'd breathed in Sasuke's body heat. It was intoxicating.

Sasuke tilted his head until it lined up with Naruto's and his lips were on the other's ear.

"See? We can ride this just fine." He whispered heatedly. Then gave an agonizingly long, seductive lick along the tan earlobe. Naruto shivered.

Sasuke pulled back just far enough so that he was staring into Naruto's eyes. Then he leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips with his own. Gently at first, then pushing his lips against his dobe's. Surprisingly, Naruto's tongue darted out to lick Sasuke's bottom lip, asking for more which the Uchiha gladly gave. After a few minutes of labored breathing through their noses, Naruto pulled back.

"L-Let's go to your house. We can practice," Sasuke dove in for the blone's neck right under his jaw and began kissing, nibbling, sucking, anything he could, all the while enjoying Naruto's torment. Said ninja moaned and his leg gave a jolt. "We can practice _riding_ there."

Sasuke smirked one last time before putting his feet on the pedals, grinding with Naruto. Every time he pedaled they would grind together, adding more friction to the already hot ride back to the Uchiha compound.

-

Iruka never made Kakashi use the bikes again.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hope you liked it! Pretty much just an excuse for a mini lemon, neh? Reviews are countered with cookies! XD

Yobster


End file.
